


Points of focus

by Shikku



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing in his head but the endless litany of cougarcougarcougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of focus

Jensen talks too much because he thinks too much. He's a really fucking smart guy, okay? And he has a lot on his mind.

When he talks about random things, like the manufacturing of toothpicks and the quantity of those same toothpicks that can be produced out of a single tree in correlation with the quantity of toothpicks spent around the world in a year and saving the rain forests, he's just emptying his head so he can focus on more important things. Like hacking the government servers and keeping track of his team while he's sitting home with a broken leg. Like keeping his movements slow and steady as he brushes out Cougar's hair. Like figuring out how to make sure they are never in the situation when his family thinks him dead.

He is capable of keeping his mouth shut, though. On missions when his big mouth could get them all killed. When he's home and Jenna and Beth fill him in on all that he'd missed while he was away. When Roque pulls out his favorite knife and starts sharpening it without taking his eyes of Jensen.

When he can't make himself shut up, when it's all too much and he needs to babble, or when he's simply allowed to talk? For that he has Cougar.

Which is why Jensen's wrists are tied to the headboard of a squeaky motel bed with his own belt, naked, on his knees and elbows while Cougar takes him apart.

Sweat is stinging his eyes and he's panting so hard it's borderline hyperventilation, but he's quiet except for a random escaping moan or a whimper. His entire focus is on Cougar's fingers inside him, spreading him open, slowly and carefully even though Jensen wants it fast and hard. But it's not what he needs and Cougar knows that and Cougar has the patience to do this. So Jensen focuses on the fingers because they are the sole point of contact between them and there's nothing in his head but the endless litany of cougarcougarcougar.

He can feel Cougar between his knees, steady and solid and deceptively calm. he can feel Cougar's eyes on him, more intimate than even those fingers in him, stretching him so perfectly, making him push back wanting more, always wanting more of Cougar. Wanting everything he can get while he can get it.

Cougar moves closer, letting Jensen feel him, bends over Jensen's back and then he's everywhere, inside him, around him, hot lips trailing wet kisses down Jensen's spine, murmuring words in Spanish that Jensen doesn't have the focus to understand. And then the fingers are gone making Jensen whine because he feels empty, but then there's Cougar's dick, sliding into him slow and hot and steady and Jensen stares down at the pillow but doesn't see any fucking thing, just feels Cougar move. In and out and in and out, gripping tightly at Jensen's hips and making these quiet sounds that made Jensen more dizzy than the lack of oxygen.

When Jensen comes it's without any touch to his cock and it's slow, hard pulses of pleasure that feel like they're lasting forever and Jensen is at the point where he can't even make a single sound because it feels so fucking good.

He falls down on the bed and Cougar follows, still moving, but his movements are erratic and the sounds he's making make Jensen want to come all over again, especially the moan when Cougar comes, loud and hoarse.

Jensen is half asleep by the time Cougar pulls out and cleans them up, unties Jensen and massages his wrists before lying back on Jensen's back and just breathing. Because they have a bed for a change and they're in no rush and can do it all again in an hour and everything is perfect. Cougar is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story for me in this fandom and I've never seen the film or read the comics and all my knowledge of the characters is based on other people's fanfiction. *headdesk* I have no excuse beside the fact that these two are awesome and I have read Pistol's stories way more often than it's healthy.  
> No beta and this has been written in about half an hour.


End file.
